warrior_catsskybornfandomcom-20200214-history
OceanClan
things to change * the eyes and all that weirdness * The founder * camp * uhhhhh their build and what not * prey * the territory is different now * is a bunch of mini islands * so many cats die of falling coconuts * big flowers * dangerous animals * idk maybe a volcano ask muda * they live in a little sandpit next to a bay * EFFING MISQUITOS OMG ---- ---- This clan belongs to Seastorm01 Please ask before making a member or adding to their history ---- ---- ---- ---- Appearance and Abilities General OceanClan members are memorable in several- strange - ways. One being the fact they would rather swim than fly, leading to strong muscles but poor flight skills. Two, their ability to fight is rather incredible, their strength provides extra power to each swipe and jab. Pelts The cats of OceanClan have very oily fur, this allows them to keep water from complelty soaking their fur, keeping them warm and dry. Their fur is almost always short, its incredibly rare to find any long-furred cat in OceanClan. Their colors range very little. They are mostly grey and brown-scale colors although there are a number of cats with brighter accenting. Patterns are common as well, very often cats are born with brighter underbellies and darker backs, this allows them to blend in with the water. Wings Sadly, OceanClan members have almost useless wings. They can fly of course, just not as well as the other clans. The wings are built large but only for gliding, staying in the air for more than a half hour is impossible. Paws and Tails What they lack for speed in the air they make up for it on sand, huge paws allow them to run on the islands, where most cats would sink and trip. Attitude Understand this, sometimes the clan overpopulates and has to seek new land its just a fact of clan life but some of the leader's decisions have been poor. There were times when OceanClan would fight and forcefully take territory from other clans. Newer and better leaders have tried different ways to manage the population by sending cats out to sea on fallen trees. ---- ---- Camp In the marshes of a mangrove forest there is a a flat solide piece of land covered in seagrapes. Near the center of the island is a clump of trees so thick that you could not figure out which limb belonged to which. In this clump- which they call The Sunset's Peak- the Oceanclanners live, digging out hollows and collect water from leaves. Leader's Den The leader's den is a small hollow near the very top of the highest branch. A small wood knot sticks out in front of the entrance and this is where the leader makes announcements. Warriors' Den As the only way into The Sunset's Peak is through a small wodden tunnel, the warriors' den lies right beside the entrance. It is the largest hollow in the camp and is filled with shiny shells and stones the warriors collect. Apprentice Den On a limb that leads straight from the clump up into the braches, a nest of sticks and leaf fronds sits in a sorta stable place. Medic's Den Near the center of camp a small almost unoticable hole leads straight down the center to the roots of the Sunset's Peak. Amongst the roots small nests are made for the injured and if you go deeper you will find a stone crevice with a small crescent shaped pool where the medic sleeps and thinks. ---- ---- Territory OceanClan territory is not for the faint hearted. What may appear to be solid ground can actually turn out to be a murky canal. Near the LightningClan border there is a large stone plateau but as you get furthur into the OceanClan territory it drops off into a huge mangrove forest. Watch your steps as you weave through the mangroves and the clear streams, because huge fish lurk in the dark parts of the water and sharks come into the coves to lay their eggs and hunt for prey. If there is any solid ground- its covered in dense wildflowers and weeds. To get to camp you have to cross a deep canal and onto a densely mangrove wooded forest. This island has the Sunset Tree and the Crescent Beach- the main parts of OceanClan territory. Crescent Beach On the north-west side of the island a white sand beach sits as a beautifully curved crescent. This place acts as a meeting place for OceanClan and the other Clans if they should seek counsel. Rainswept Delta This triangular delta is home to some of the most fertile lnad of all the clans. Though not very long or wide it is home to hundreds of different plants and a hot spot of birds and insects. Medusa Bay This place may seem like a pleasing place to take a dip but don't be fooled, it is filled with dangerous types of jellyfish. Some are harmless and stick to your fur while others could kill you in minutes. Training Sandbar This place grows and shrinks as the tide comes in and out. This disappearing sandbar provides a nice open place for young apprentices to train. Croc Rock One thing you need to know- never smile at a crocodile. This little rocky island is a frequent place to find salt water crocodiles and is very dangerous during the season of Green-leaf but a fun place to sun yourself during the cold moons when crocs are less active. Barracuda Breach This place is known for its population of predatory barracuda. These creatures sometimes jump into the air and seem to do this moreso in this stream. Aqua Falls Aqua falls is a large water fall that brings fresh water from LightningClan out to sea. Running Rapids Large pulsing rivers stream through stone canyons and plateaus, fueling waterfalls that drop straight into the ocean or into the mangroves of OceanClan. Echo Caves Known for its mystery and lore, this place has been mentioned several time throughout history. On the stone plateau, large holes lead into a massive cave system where it was believed the second leader of OceanClan met his mate and where Whispering Darkness found her true self. ---- ---- History Long ago five young kits grew and played together as siblings, one of these kits was Ocean Watcher. When their father died Ocean Watcher, Midnight Moon and Rushing Leaves kept their cats together until the fateful day when Midnight Moon attacked Ocean Watcher and gave him a horrid scar, marking him forever. Sand Tracker just barely saved his life by bringing Rushing Leaves. The groups split and Ocean Watcher brought his cats to the mangroves, here they made their new home. ---- ---- Culture Traditions Feast of Friends During the Leaf-bare moons, OceanClan invites all the clans to meet on Crescent Beach and feast on prey. OceanClan's time of plenty is during Leaf-bare only because all the fish come into the bay while the Greenleaf moons are the starving times. So, in honor of the clans old bonds, they hold this feast. (Though many cats dont show up seeing as how most of the food is fish.) Necklaces OceanClanners make necklaces from seaweed, pearls, seashells and sharkteeth. Each cat makes their necklace at the end of their training. The medic labels each necklace as a sort of totem, they each stand for something else, for example: Strength, courage or speed. ---- ---- Legends Legend of Serpentmark ---- ---- Former Clan Members Old Leaders: Ocean Watcher Storm Watcher Whitevenom Old Medics: Swandapple Old Warriors: Whispering Darkness Old Apprentices: ---- ---- Relations With Other Clans DawnClan: OceanClan admires the way the brave cats run out on the moor, they give the OceanClanners hope that all cats can adapt. OceanClan does their best to stay on good terms with the clan but no one can deny their differences. LightningClan: OceanClan knows they make LightningClan cats wary with their eyes, but this does not disrupt their confidence. All OceanClanners awe at their nobility and loyalty but LightningClan cats and OceanClan cats usually bicker, but if they were to come together- they would be a force to be reckoned with. MoonClan: OceanClan is really quite honestly not sure about this Clan. OceanClanners are not known to hold grudges. They do find the way they linger in the shadows as a sign of cowardice, and would perfer them to come straight out and say they have changed. RushClan: Because RushClan and OceanClan were once joined, they still have lingering allegiences with this clan. They are slightly weirded out with the way they stay under the trees and not open to the sky. ---- ---- Clan Members: Clan Leader: Farstar Deputy: Sunshadow Medicicine cat: OPEN Council Members (9x): Twisterwing Frogleg Warriors: Hawkwing Seastorm Cyansnow Rubyheart Apprentices: Foxpaw Scarletpaw Goldpaw Kits: Elders: Floodbelly Category:Clans Category:Usable Clans Category:Seastorm's Stuff Category:OceanClan Resources Category:Coded Pages